A display device (meter device) for displaying information to a driver is provided on a front side of a driver's seat of a moving body such as a vehicle. In recent years, the display device may also display, in addition to a speed of a vehicle (own vehicle speed) at a point of time when the own vehicle speed is displayed, speed information on a speed other than the own vehicle speed. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a display device for displaying a predetermined recognition speed, in addition to an own vehicle speed.
When the number of types of speed information to be displayed on a display device increases, how to display each piece of the speed information, and how to let a driver recognize become issues. In this regard, the inventors of the present invention found that some pieces of speed information are relatively easily recognized, and some pieces of speed information are relatively less likely to be recognized by a driver depending on a type of speed information.